911 operator, what is your emergency
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, with a disapproving look on her face. She narrowed her eyes, and tightened her lips slightly. Sasuke was amused with the look on his wife's face. *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

**_ I originally wrote this story in a notebook but I uh sorta burned that notebook so well... I had to start from scratch. The original was much better than the current one but I guess I will just have to make do. it's going to be a two-shot! Wooh I finally got my first story on fanfiction! Party! I was inspired to write the story because of my previous phone. There was a emergency dial button on my phone and I kept pressing it by accident. Then I thought of writing this story! Im so happy that I got this new software on my computer so I can actually save my documents. Anyway, happy reading_**

* * *

><p>Our story begins with a married couple, sleeping calmly-until now. Sakura stirred and shot up, eyes wide as saucers. Her usual loving green gems, were now filled with horror and fear. She wiped the sweat from her forehead using the back of her hand, and calmed her breathing. Her quick shifting caused her husband to wake up. He groaned and looked over to his wife. He sighed and sat up. He gave her a look as if to say 'whats wrong?'<p>

"I had a nightmare, o-our son h-he was in trouble and we couldn't save him." She stammered, still a little shook up from her dream. She looked over to see her husband sighing and bringing her into his open arms. He brushed her pink locks with his fingers, to try and relax her. Sakura inhaled his scent. She closed her eyes and hummed.

"I think we should get him a phone."

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"I think we should get out son a phone." Sakura repeated, she shifted her position, now facing him, crossing her legs. He stared at her with a blank look on his face.

"So, you're telling me you want to get our son a phone, because of some dream you had?"

"Yup." She replied in a chirpy tone.

"He doesn't need a phone."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, with a disapproving look on her face. She narrowed her eyes, and tightened her lips slightly. Sasuke was amused with the look on his wife's face.

"Sasuke-kun, what if something were to happen? What if there was an emergency and he needed to contact us?"

"Hn." Was his only reply to his wife's statement.

Sakura fell backwards onto the bed and sighed in exasperation.

"Sakura, you are a 911 operator and I am the chief of police." Sasuke said with pride leaking through his words.

"So?" Sakura said immaturely.

"_So_, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Sakura sat up, putting her petite hands over her husband's hands and making eye contact with him. At first she hesitated, trying to find the right words to convince her husband.

"Please, Sasuke-kun I just want to be sure that our son Kenji is safe and I think that by him having a phone will create better communication and we will actually benefit from it."

Sasuke looked down, and closed his eyes; thinking of the pros and cons. He sighed and shook his head, looking back up at his wife's grassy eyes.

"Hn. Fine."

His blunt reply was all Sakura needed to smile and bring her husband into a tight hug. She kissed him gently on his neck and looked back up at him.

"Thank you!"

They shifted their positions once again, with Sakura in between Sasukes legs. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite waist and he rested is head on top of Sakura's head. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. A sweet smile formed on her lips that would make any other women jealous.

Sasuke dove into a pool of memories. He thought of his wife's beautiful face and how lucky he is to have her. _Sakura is like a princess, no she is a princess. _He adored his wife very much. There was no one better for him than Sakura. She was all he needed. Sakura looked over the clock on her left and her eyes widened in shock. She pried Sasuke's arms open and quickly got out of bed. Sasuke grunted and shot his infamous glare at her. He was bewildered by his wife's sudden movements. Sakura was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, First she ran into their closet then into their bathroom then back into their bedroom.

"Im going to be late for work!" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke practically face palmed.

"Hn. Annoying." Sasuke mumbled. He layed back down and pulled the bed sheets over his head. Sakura turned on the shower, not caring how hot or how cold it was. She closed the door to the bathroom and began to strip. She stepped into the shower and screamed. Sasuke sat up with a WTF look on his face.

"TOO HOT, TOO HOT!"

Ten minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom. She wore her hair in a bun, with a white, ruffle button-up, blouse. She also wore black, dressy, flair pants with high heels. She grabbed her purse from the floor and began to rummage through it, looking for one specific thing. She pulled out her LG optimus touch screen phone with a satisfied look on her face. She walked over to their nightstand and placed her phone on top it. She crouched down to her husbands eye level, and ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on his forhead. She pulled away and looked at him softly.

"Let kenji use my phone for now, then when I get back from work we can go buy him a phone of his choice."

Sasuke grunted, letting his wife know that he was listening.

"Honestly Sasuke, it's like you're a cave man or something." She giggled, but Sasuke was not happy with what she just said. Sasuke didn't really have a sense of humor.

She leaned down and kissed him gently on his soft lips. Pulling away seconds later.

"Love you, see you soon hunny." And with that she left.

He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. She stood up and walked out. Once he heard the front door closed with a _click _and hear her car pulling out of the drive way he opened one eye. He reached out to the nightstand, grabbing the device that she left with him. He smirked, devilishly. He began to devise a plan to prank his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of my first story? Go easy on me. Review pwease<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**So heres part 2, here ya go!**_

* * *

><p>Sakura drove toward her dispatch center, where she works. Her job required good communication skills, and the ability to work fast under pressure, all qualities of which she had. Once she arrived she sat down and turned on her radio, computer, and put on her headset. Sakura groaned at the thought of how much strain she was putting on her eyes and back. The job could be a pain at times, with all the crazy hours, but she enjoyed every thrilling second.<p>

Sasuke climbed out of the bed, fully awake now. He walked out of his bedroom, and walked down the hall. He opened the door that led to his son's room, and stood in the doorway.

"Kenji."

Said male grumbled and moaned, annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and stretched his arms out above his head. He shot his father a glare.

"_What_?"

Unphased Sasuke proceeded talking.

"Your Mother is going to get you a phone."

Kenji shrugged.

"Is that all you had to tell me?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. Now he was becoming annoyed.

"Want to prank call your Mom?" Sasuke asked his son, with questioning eyes.

"Like, call her Work?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"No."

"Hn." Kenji grunted.

Sasuke walked into his room and sat at the edge of his bed.

"I'll deal with her when she gets home.

Sasuke tossed Sakura's phone to him. Kenji turned the phone on and looked at the emergency call dial button. He smiled slightly, and pressed the button. He put it on speaker phone, and it dialed once and in the blink of an eye someone answered. What a coincidence that Sakura would be the one to answer. Kenji whimpered falsely.

"Oh god, please help me... My cat is stuck in a tree."

Kenji changed his voice, so that his mom wouldn't recognize him. On the other line Sakura sighed, blinked a couple of times, and shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Squeekers! Hes all I have! No don't fall! Squeekers NOO!"

With that Kenji hung up. Kenji was starting to act Naruto's son. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well played son."

After hundreds of prank calls the two decided enough was enough. Hours later Sakura arrived. She opened the front door and announced her arrival very loudly. She threw her belongings on the floor.

"Sasuke, Kenji get down here now!"

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, like a predator ready to take down its prey. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he fanned her neck with his breath.

"Hmmm, Sakura... I missed you."

"No! No! Nonononono!"

She wiggled her way out of his arms, turned around, and faced him, she narrowed her green gems at her husband. To say she was pissed would be an understatement.

"Uchiha, I traced the prank calls I received today at work. What do you have to say for yourself?"

She poked her manicured finger at her husbands chest. Sasuke was not intimidated at all, mostly because she was way shorter that him.

"For Kami's sake Sakura, chill out. I was just bonding with Kenji, and call me by my first name."

Sakura threw her arms in the air above her head, her face was flushed and she gritted her teeth.

"I'll call you ffff- what ever I want!"

She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from profaning. Sasuke stared at Sakura, emotionless.

"Ugh its like talking to a brick wall!"

Sakura kicked her shoes off and stomped her way upstairs. She opened their bedroom door and slammed it shut.

"Hey Kenji want to draw on your moms face when she falls asleep?"


End file.
